Shared Resource Core C. Administration. Darell D. Bigner, M.D., Ph.D., Core Director Support is requested for an Administrative Core including effort for Dr. Darell Bigner as POI Program Director and Principal Investigator and Director of the Administrative Core. Dr. Bigner will provide oversight of the scientific and administrative activities of the program project grant. Dr. Bigner will chair the P01Executive Committee which includes all research project leaders and shared resource core directors (Drs. Michael Zaiutsky, John Sampson, James Vredenburgh, and Daniel Barboriak). Together they will foster communicafion and collaboration between the research projects and shared resource cores and monitor and assess progress. Dr. Bigner will meet weekly with research project leaders and shared resource core directors, and he and his staff will serve as the editorial review/clearinghouse for all publications resulting from P01 activities. Dr. Bigner will plan and coordinate regular seminars which will include the POI project leaders, core directors and investigators. These seminars will be a part of the monthly Neuro-Oncology Program Seminar Series coordinated by Dr. Bigner. Dr. Bigner will coordinate the participafion of P01 investigators in national and international workshops, conferences, and meetings on brain tumor research. Also he will coordinate all the activities of the POI Internal and External Advisory Committees and will serve as the POI liaison with other appropriate academic units within Duke University and with outside entities. Core support is requested for a Staff Specialist who will be responsible for scheduling all internal and external meetings, budgetary monitoring, and general administrative assistance. Core C will provide administrative support for all three research projects and the two shared resource cores.